1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a culinary rolling pin, and more particularly, to a culinary rolling pin having an internal heater for improving the rolling of fondant and other confectionary components allowing the chef to more easily decorate a cake and make other desserts that require rolling, flattening, or stretching.
2. Description of the Background Art
Cake decorating is a culinary art form. Several confectionary coatings have been developed over time to help the culinary artist cover the cake with frosting and make various fillips, making the cake extra special. Fondant is one of the confection mixtures used to cover a cake. It is made by supersaturating sucrose in warm water, adding some flavoring if desired, allowing the mixture cool and then violently whipping the mixture. This action creates a fine crystalline structure confectionary coating with very fine crystals of sugar, making it feel soft and creamy on the tongue, with enough malleability to be rolled out into thin layers.
In use, the fondant is typically rolled into thin layers that are used on wedding cakes or other large cakes because it can be applied to the cake in a relatively thin, evenly rolled layer, which looks exceptionally nice. One problem with the fondant is that it is hard to roll out to an even thickness when it has been stored or refrigerated for a while. Sometimes the fondant can be heated slightly in the microwave to enhance the malleability, however overheating can ruin the crystal structure and the fondant is not useable. If a rolling pin existed that could be reliably and conveniently heated it would make rolling fondant and other confectionary components easier and more efficient. However, there are no known heater rolling pins that adequately address and resolve these problems. Accordingly there exists a need for such a heater rolling pin. The instant invention addresses this unfulfilled need in the prior art by providing a heater rolling pin as contemplated and disclosed herein.